My Guardian Hero
by Ezra Verwayn
Summary: Izuku Midoriya... they all thought her Quirkless, except for her family and her closest friend, Katsuki. After developing a very... unusual Quirk when she was a young child she never thought that her own Hero, All Might, would even look her way to give her his own Quirk making her his successor. Quirk!Izuku Fem!Izuku. BakuDeku pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Nuggies! So, I'm new to this series and I apologies if I make any mistakes on this. Feel free to correct me (NICELY) in the comments if I do get something wrong. So unlike usual MHA fanfictions this one will feature FEM!IZUKU and has a quirk I made up with the help of topics from tumblr.

Pairing: OOC!Fem!IzukuxOOC!Katsuki

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to My Hero Academia. I do however claim ownership to the Quirk I made up.

Rating: M (due to language and lemons)

Chapter Warnings: None.

* * *

"You fucking Deku!" A loud voice yelled from downstairs making the lump of human and blanket on the bed jump and fall from the comforts of the bed. "Get the fuck up! We're going to be late!" the distinctive male voice called out again.

"Fuuuuuuck," the lump groaned and then moved to reveal long very curly green tinted black hair. The female figure stretched and sighed before getting up and making her way to her en suite bathroom to get ready. She undressed and quickly washed up which managed to tame her curls. "I'll be there in a minute Kacchan!" she yelled once she was out of the bathroom.

She tied her still wet hair up into a high pony and slipped into her school uniform. She had a few more months of regular school until the entrance exams to U.A. started. She tugged her too short of a skirt down as she made her way downstairs. "Kaaaaatsuuuuukiiii," she groaned as she looked at the time, "it's soooo early. We weren't going to be late, you asshole."

Her best friend and secret crush, Katsuki Bakugo, smirked as he tossed her a tightly closed thermos off her favorite coffee. She wouldn't let anyone, other than herself, make her coffee since nobody, but Katsuki and herself, can make it right. She let out a small moan as she opened the hot container and took a gulp of the sweet nectar. "I know," he replied back as he crossed his arms and lead the way to the kitchen, "But I made breakfast and didn't want it to get cold."

Izuku smiled as she followed him. She, and her mom, were the only ones outside of his family that got to see his sweet side. Ever since her father left her and her mom when she was really young Katsuki really made it a point to be over as long as he could since, "Izu and Midomom were defenceless and needed someone strong to protect them!" his words, not hers.

She sat down at the table and dug into the delicious fresh pancakes that had her favorite fruits, strawberries and blueberries, on top with some whipped cream. "What's with the special breakfast?" she asked as she looked up at him. She didn't bother looking for her mom since she knew the woman was still asleep after being up all night talking to someone on the phone.

"Have you forgotten what day it is?" he asked as he dug into his own pancakes that had chocolate chips and peanut butter drizzle with whipped cream on them.

She hummed and took another bite as her brain caught up to her. "National Best Friends Day?" she asked before taking a drink of her coffee.

"Bingo!" he said as he sent her another smirk.

"Damn it! I'll make dinner tonight then! I'll be over at your place anyway to study for finals," she said as she quickly finished her breakfast. "How have Bakumom and Bakudad been?" she asked as she sipped her coffee.

"Good. They're having fun on their anniversary vacation," he replied as he grabbed his phone out to show her pictures his mom had sent him. She smiled as she looked through their photos. She looked particularly hard at the animals in the photos and began to analyze them.

"It's good that they're going to have a really nice time. The deserve it," she said as she handed him the phone before getting up to wash off her breakfast dishes, "Now if only I could get mom to have a weekend away. She really needs to relax. I don't think she's had time to herself to relax and everything since before dad left."

She heard Katsuki get up and walk over to her. He set his dishes in the sink before wrapping his arms around her waist to comfort her like he did when she was upset as a child. She leaned into his warm embrace and took a deep breath. "Let me wash these then we'll head to school. There's a couple of bentos in the fridge Mom made if you want to get them out and wrapped up. Your bento is the darker colored one since it has the spicy foods in it," she said as she continued to wash the dishes. It only took a few minutes to wash and rinse them off.

She walked over to Katsuki and gave him a small smile as she took the bento to put in her bag. She shouldered said bag before slipping her shoes on and headed out of the apartment. They walked in silence for a few minutes before Katsuki tackled her to the side just in time to dodge a slime ball.

"Ooofff!" she exclaimed as she was tossed to the side. She looked up to see a giant tentacle monster that oozed slime, had giant teeth, and bulging eyes staring down and both herself and Katsuki.

"Hehehehehe what do we have here," the monster said as the monster moved a couple of tentacles over them both. Izuku scrambled up to get on her feet as her best friend sent some explosions the monster's way. She looked around to see if there were any bystanders and with not seeing any she looked back to the monster to see it smoking with some burns.

"Kacchan! Keep it distracted! I need a minute!" she yelled as she stepped back. She took a deep breath as her quirk surrounded her in a deep emerald green hue. She closed her eyes and thought of what she wanted before surging her power up. "Kacchan! Get back!" she yelled after another explosion as she threw her hand out letting her quirk form into a long sleek serpentine body.

The tiger sized beast stood on all fours with a long tail and horns adorning it's head. It's scales stood out in a deep red shining with the sunlight as it's amber eyes filled with wrath at the monster attacking its' summoner. The beast took a deep breath before letting out a loud vibrating roar.

"Kacchan!" Izuku yelled as she stood her ground behind the beast. The monster turned to look at her after having thrown her Kacchan into the building beside them. She took off running towards Kacchan to help him as she watched her summoned beast attack the slime monster with its teeth and claws. She saw smoke coming from the beasts mouth and took cover once she got to Kacchan and dragged him into the cover with her. She closed her eyes as she heard a screech come from the monster and peered out to see the smoking form of the unconscious monster.

She shakily took out her phone and dialed the police as her summoned beast made its way over to them. She looked down at her downed friend and requested an ambulance from the police. She took off her school uniform scarf and wiped off some of the blood from Kacchan's forehead before placing the cloth on the wound to help it stop bleeding.

"Good boy," she said as her beast laid down beside her still alert for any more danger. She placed her now free hand on the warm scales as they waited for the police. She heard sirens in the distance closing in a few moments later and turned to the right to see a couple of police cars, one was a regular car while the other was a larger car to transport the slime monster, followed by an ambulance.

Once the cars were parked the two EMTs walked over cautiously once they saw her beast. "It's okay. He won't hurt you," she said as she gestured to her beast, "He's just protective."

The female EMT nodded and walked over slowly as the amber eyes tracked her movements. "What happened?" she asked as she took off the cloth to look at the wound. It was five inches long and deep against his hairline and was starting to bruise along the edges. As she was about to answer a large broad policeman/detective walked over with a pad of paper.

"We were on our way to school. We walk this route everyday. We were halfway down the street when Katsuki tackled me to the side to dodge a slime ball. It took me a moment to catch my breath and stop the dizziness before I could help Katsuki. He was already fighting the guy before I could summon him to help," she said as she scratched her beast under his jaw causing him to let out a purr/growl.

"May I ask what is he? I haven't seen anything like him," the detective asked, "I am Detective Naomasa Tsukauchi by the way."

"He's a Drake. He doesn't have a name yet," she said as she looked up at him, "He's basically a land dragon as he doesn't have wings to fly, but he can breath fire like a fire dragon. He won't leave until he knows I'm safe."

"What are both of your names?" he asked as he wrote down everything she had said.

"I'm Izuku Midoriya and he's Katsuki Bakugo," she said as she looked at her friend who was being loaded onto a gurney.

The detective nodded as he wrote their names down as the EMTs told her that Kacchan needed to go to the hospital to make sure that he didn't have a concussion. They asked if she could get in touch with his parents and she told them she couldn't since they were out of the country, but she could get in touch with her own mom who was taking car of him while they were away.

"Since you can't ride with them how about I take you to the hospital?" the detective asked as he gestured to his police car. She looked at her Drake and pulsed her quirk to send him safe vibes. The beast growled before vanishing in a flash of green.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Nuggies! So, I'm new to this series and I apologies if I make any mistakes on this. Feel free to correct me (NICELY) in the comments if I do get something wrong. So unlike usual MHA fanfictions this one will feature FEM!IZUKU and has a quirk I made up with the help of topics from tumblr.

Pairing: OOC!Fem!IzukuxOOC!Katsuki

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to My Hero Academia. I do however claim ownership to the Quirk I made up.

Rating: M (due to language and lemons)

Chapter Warnings: Nudity.

* * *

Izuku settled down into the chair beside Katsuki's hospital bed. The lethargic and doped up male teen stared at his hands in wonder as he made small sparks in the palms. With the pain medicine the doctors decided to use of him made him high and to Izuku it was funny as all hell. It also made Katsuki unable to use his quirk for the moment.

"Mom!" she said as she looked up after hearing a noise by the door. Her beautiful mother, who she looked like, was panted slightly as she walked in.

"What happened?" Inko asked as she hurried over to the other char beside Izuku.

"We got attacked by a Sludge villain on the way to school. Kacchan protected me until I was able to summon Enzo, my fire Drake," Izuku explained as she handed her mother a paper cup with water in it, "Kacchan broke a few of ribs and got a fractured skull. Doctor Hayaze already called Recovery Girl to heal him, but it'd be a few before she got here since there was a emergency at U.A."

Inko slowly sipped the water her daughter gave her as she listened to her. She took a deep breath and nodded, "As long as you both come home in one piece at the end of the day that's all that matters," Ink said as she channeled her inner Mitsuki Bakugo to keep herself from freaking out. The older woman looked over as she heard Katsuki giggle only to see part of the blanket on fire. "Eeep!" she squeaked as her daughter jumped up and grabbed the water pitcher to put out the flames.

"Katsuki!" Izuku said as she threw the water on him and the bed making the blond haired teen splutter.

"Hey!" he said as he looked at her to the blanket then back at her.

"I've said no fires!" Izuku said as she filled the pitcher in the sink for the fourth time since they had gotten there. Inko looked at the wet blanket and saw the other burn marks and sighed as she closed her eyes.

"I'll see if they have any fire proof blankets," Inko said as she got up leaving her purse in her chair before leaving the room in search of a nurse.

After getting the fireproof blanket it was only an hour later that a soft knock came from the door causing both green haired women to look up. A kindly looking old woman stood at the door she had grey hair styled into a bun that had a syringe looped through it. She had on a doctor's lab coat and a dress with yellow and red vest-like designs on either side, two yellow buttons, and a pink belt. She had pink boots on her feet and a pink helmet on her head. She also had a cane designed like a syringe that she can also use for healing. Or at least that's what Izuku knew of her.

"Hello dearies," Chiyo Shuzenji, also known as Recovery Girl, said as she walked into the room, "I hear you two had a run in with a nasty villain."

Izuku nodded as she held in her fangirling in since she was in the presence of not only a Pro Hero, but also the woman that inspired her to be able to summon a beast that was capable of healing the most fatal of wounds, but it used too much of her energy to summon her, who Izuku named Chi after Recovery Girl.

"The Doctor said he had a few broken ribs and a fractured skull," Izuku said as she handed Recovery Girl Katsuki's medical chart. "He said he called you in mainly because of the injury to his head."

"Ah I see," she said as she glanced over the chart before smiling, "This will only take a moment." She walked over to the side of the bed and jumped up onto it since she was quite short. She leaned over and kiss a now very lethargic Katsuki on the cheek making him glow slightly. Izuku heard a few cracks here and there before the bruising vanished and her friend was healed.

"Thank you!" Izuku said as she smiled and gave the shorter woman a small bow. Inko gave her thanks as well as the elderly woman got off the bed.

"No need for thanks my dears. He'll have to sleep the pain medicine they gave him off, but he's fully healed and ready to go home," she said as smiled at them before she left the room. Inko took a large breath a relief as she sat back.

"I'll go see if we can't get his discharge papers and take him home as well as a special permissions paper to let you use your quirk so we can get him home without getting a cab. I don't want him to accidentally try and set the cab on fire," Ink said as she kissed her daughter's head as she got up and left the room.

Izuku sighed as she got up as well to get Katsuki ready to leave. She peeled back to fire proof blanket and grabbed Katsuki's gym clothes that were in his school bag. She got him to sit up for her as she slipped off the hospital gown leaving him in his boxers. She took off the bandages as he didn't need them anymore before slipping on his gym shirt on him, but it took a while before Katsuki could coordinate his body enough to get his shorts on him.

She held back a laugh as Katsuki flopped backwards with his eyes open wide. She noticed her Mom standing by the door with trying to hold in her own laughter. "I don't believe I've ever seen him like this," she said as she pack a couple of pieces of paper in her purse, "Well I got the permission papers. So let's get him ready to go." She pointed at the Nurse standing in the doorway with a wheel chair.

"Hopefully it'll wear off quick due to his quirk and the heat his body makes," Izuku said as she stepped back to let the Nurse and her mom get the pain medicine high teen into his wheel chair. "I'll go outside and get Enzo ready," she said as she gathered her and Katsuki's things. She hurried down the hall to the elevator so she could go down to the ground floor.

She took a deep breath and tugged her quirk to summon her Drake, but she added a little more to make him larger so all three of them could sit on him comfortably. She opened her eyes with a small giggle as she felt Enzo huff hot air in her face before licking her cheek. She reached up and scratched her companions' jaw. "Are you a good boy?" she asked as she smiled and scratched him. He let out a grumbled huff as his long spiked tail waved back and forth in happiness.

She turned around when she heard footsteps and saw her Mom with Katsuki and a very shocked and nervous Nurse. "Enzo, down," Izuku said as she lowered her hands. Her beast grunted before lowering himself as close to the ground as possible to make it easier for them to get on. "It's okay ma'am he won't hurt you," the green haired teen said with a kind smile as she gestured her forward with her friend.

It took a bit of persuading, but she managed to get the Nurse close to help her and her mom get Katsuki onto Enzo. Her mom handed her the permissions paper before telling her to head on home since she had to grab a few things for dinner. She asked her to make sure Katsuki bathed before putting him to bed since funnily enough baths and showers make the usually exploding boy calm down and sleepy and less likely to set anything on fire.

"Up!" Izuku said after settling herself behind her secret crush making Enzo grunt again before getting up. She made sure the bags were secured to herself before telling her beast to head in the direction of home. The usually forty five minute drive took half the time since Enzo didn't have to follow the road and it's traffic. She giggled as she watched the people she passed look in shock and scrambling out of the way. She occasionally yelled out apologies and waved when she saw excited kids point and exclaim things her way.

Enzo wasn't even huffing when they finally stopped in front of her apartment building. She got off and carefully got the lightly dozing boy off before waking him up enough to get his legs moving. She sent Enzo away and started the small trek up the stairs to her apartment.

She was slightly panting by the time she managed to lug Kacchan up the stairs and into the apartment. She closed the door with a soft sigh before leading her friend to the bathroom to get him to take a bath like she was told to by her mom. She sat him down on the toilet and started the water before asking Katsuki if he'd be alright taking a bath by himself.

"Uh huh," he grunted as he stood up and started stripping making Izuku squeak and blush as she hurried out of the bathroom. She heard Katsuki chuckle before hearing a splash. She took a deep breath as she walked to her room two doors down to change from her uniform.

She let out a soft relieved sigh as she took her bra off after throwing her shirt in her hamper. She reached up and massaged her sore breasts to relieve them of the soreness and vowed to ask her Mom for some money to get some new bras since hers were getting too small. She slipped her skirt off before throwing on her favorite boxer like shorts and a large white shirt she bought that had All Might on it.

Just as she let the shirt fall down she heard her name being called from the bathroom. She hurried out of her room and into the bathroom only to see Kacchan standing up in the bath. She gulped and licked her lips as her eyes traced his muscles that had water drops following each contour. She bit her lip as she her eyes went lower and lower-

"Izu," came an amused voiced making her eyes jump back up to his red eyes.

"Y-Yeah," she said as she cleared her throat and slightly shuffled her feet on the spot.

"Where are my clothes?" he asked as he smirked at her. The bath obviously did some good as the slight hazy look in his eyes he had previously was now gone letting his eyes shine a brighter red. She let out a small squeak as she hurriedly left the bathroom quickly followed by Katsuki's laughter.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Nuggies! So, I'm new to this series and I apologies if I make any mistakes on this. Feel free to correct me (NICELY) in the comments if I do get something wrong.

So unlike usual BNHA fanfictions this one will feature FEM!IZUKU and has a quirk I made up with the help of topics from tumblr.

Pairing: OOC!Fem!IzukuxOOC!Katsuki

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to My Hero Academia. I do however claim ownership to the Quirk(s) I make up.

Rating: M (due to language and lemons)

Chapter Warnings: None.

Warscar, my first reviewer, had brought up a very interesting point since I did have the Sludge Villain brought in early. They asked how All Might and Izuku would meet since this particular incident was, canon wise, the way they met. The answer should be in this chapter.

Also, I am very sorry on how long it has taken me to get this chapter out. Since the last chapter I had moved cross country and I'm trying to settle down in my new little town. I moved into a hoarders home since they had moved out years prior to us moving and offered me and my family to live there bill free if only we clean and take care of the property so that's eaten up my time trying to make it liveable. I'm also trying to look for a job.

Anyway, enough ranting. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter and there's a poll at the end!

* * *

The last few weeks after the incident passed by with nothing worth noting about for Izuku and Katsuki. She managed to finished all of the paperwork she needed in order to take the UA Entrance exam. Except for one thing…

"What do you mean I have to get a Hero's Approval?! I don't know any Heroes!" Izuku exclaimed to the person she handed her application into.

The receptionist, whose name tag said Raina, looked at her apologetically as she explained, "It's a new system that the School Board and Principle have come up with. Every student that wants to become a student to a Hero School must undergo some test by a Hero and get their Approval for even the application to go in and the student to get the examination. They're really cracking down on the students lately as a way to make sure that students are actually in this for the people and not to slack off. They're doing it for each Hero Class and the Support Classes. If you want I can put your name on the list for a Hero to come and evaluate you?"

Izuku looked at her shocked. She hadn't even heard of this new system and there's been nothing on the news about it yet, so it must be very very new. "Um, yeah, please. Can you also tell me if a Bakugo, Katsuki, had already turned his in? I'd like to be able to tell him about this in case he hasn't turned his in yet."

"Just give me one moment," she said as she began typing on her computer, "Mr. Bakugo has turned his in and has signed up on the list. It looks like his Hero Examiner is the Flame Hero: Endeavor. I've also put your name in, but if I could have a few details for your profile it would make it easier for the Heroes to pick an Examinee."

"Sure, what do you need?" She asked as she leaned against the counter.

"Full Name?"

"Izuku Midoriya."

"Age?"

"15."

"Blood type?"

"O."

"Quirk?"

"Creature Summoning. Emitter type."

"Creature Summoning?"

Izuku nodded as she smiled and began to explain her Quirk in simple quick terms, "I can summon creatures as long as I know of the creature I am summoning. I can summon such creatures like the domestic dog, cat, horse, but I can also summon wild animals like tiger, lion, bears. My favorites to summon however are mythical creatures. Once I summon a creature it can become a permanent summon that becomes part of my soul and makes it easier to summon at anytime and at any size. However, temporary summons are much harder to keep out for a longer time and are harder to control. First time summons are best to do in a controlled environment and I have absolute no control over until I create a Bond with them either temporarily or permanently."

"That sounds like a very fascinating Quirk, dear," Raina said as she typed the explanation into the system, "Alright, everything looks in order on here. Is the telephone number we have on here correct?" She asked listing off the number for Izuku.

"Yes. That's my cell number. My Mothers' number should be on there as well as an emergency number," the green haired teen said as she pointed at the other number listened under her Mothers' name. Raina nodded and pressed the save button.

"Okay. You're all registered in the system. You should get a phone call within the next week from the Hero Agency of the Hero that chose to do your Approval Exam. I wish you the best of luck!" Raina said with a wide smile as she waved goodbye to a very happy Izuku.

"Thank you and goodbye!" Izuku said as she waved back before leaving. As she left she pulled out her phone and texted Kacchan wondering why her friend didn't tell her about the Hero Approval thing.

( **F-Bomb** is Katsuki. _CinnaRoll_ is Izuku)

 **F-Bomb- 'Sorry, I got busy getting the house cleaned up. Mom and Dad are coming back tomorrow and I just turned it in three hours ago.'**

 _CinnaRoll- 'Sorry my ass. Anyway, you know you've already been chosen by a Hero?'_

 **F-Bomb- 'Fuck yeah! So surprised Endeavor chose my ass. I guess it's cause my sparks and explosions cause fire and that it's a destructive Quirk like his.'**

 _CinnaRoll- 'Lol yeah. So hears to hoping I get chosen by a Hero. Need any help getting ready for BakuMom and BakuDad?'_

 **F-Bomb- 'Nah, I got it. I'm almost done anyway. After cleaning I gotta go to the store which is a chore. We basically cleaned house here.'**

 _CinnaRoll- 'I'll meet you at the grocery store then. I wanna get something sweet to make for my Mom. Maybe BakuMom can 'convince' Mom to take a weekend at least for herself now that they'll be back.'_

 **F-Bomb- 'I can bring it up to her if you want me to.'**

 _CinnaRoll- 'It's okay. I can ask her when we come over before Exams for dinner. Anyway I gotta go. At home.'_

 **F-Bomb- 'Gotcha. See ya later.'**

Izuku trudged her way up the steps to her place. "I'm home!" she called out once she opened the door. She slid off her shoes and walked into the open concept apartment.

"Welcome home! How was turning in your application? Did everything go okay?" Ink asked from the kitchen. She walked over and saw her mother cutting some beef. In the slow cooker on the counter she saw potatoes, carrots, and onion boiling away. Looks like they were having a roast that night, but with their meat on the side instead of cooking it with the vegetables.

"Well, about that," Izuku said as she began to explain what Raina, the receptionist, explained to her, "and Kacchan already got chosen by the Number 2 Hero! Endeavor!"

"Oh! That's very good for him! Endeavor will be able to help him with his Quirk and give him new ideas on how to use it. I know you already gave him some, love, but with Endeavor he'll have the facilities for the moment to put them to the test instead of you guys endangering yourselves on the beach," Inko said after Izuku's rant, "You'll get your Hero Examiner. Just you wait."

"I hope you're right. Oh! I also told Katsuki that I would meet up with him in a little bit to go grocery shopping since he'd only pick up things he'd want. Is there anything we need to get?" Izuku asked as she got up to go change clothes. She was still in her school uniform since they had a half day that day and she went immediately after school ended to turn in the application.

"Um milk, cereal if you want any, bread, and rolls for dinner," Inko said as she put the meat in a bowl with some marinade.

"Can I get something to make for dessert and something to make for BakuMom and BakuDad for when they come back?" She asked as she walked to the stairs between their living room and dining room.

"Yes! I'll give you money for everything!" Inko said as she started making her way up.

"Thanks Mom!" She called down from the top. Izuku hurried to her room and into her en-suite bathroom. She shed her clothes and took a shower to get rid of all the germs and things she had gotten from school. After coming out of the shower squeaky clean she walked into her room to get dressed.

"What to wear?" she mumbled to herself as she put on her underthings. She walked over to her closet letting her towel dry her hair as she twisted it up on her head. She looked outside and saw the sun coming down into its evening hours and decided to dress just a little warmly.

She grabbed her favorite grey skinny jeans, her new knee high boots she got from Kacchan after her old ones were destroyed by him, a long sleeve white shirt and a leather jacket that use to belong to Kacchan before she laid claim on it. Izuku hurried and dried her hair and pulled it up into her normal spiky bun before slipping on her clothes and hurrying down stairs.

She pulled her phone from her pocket and saw a message from Kacchan saying he'd be there soon. "Mom! Kacchan is going to be here any minute!" she said as she spotted her purse on the dining chair by their table. She grabbed it and looked through it to make sure she got everything she needed before a small wad of cash was shoved in it by her mother. "Mom! This is too much for what I'm getting!" She exclaimed as she saw how much it was.

"Nonsense," Inko said, "Just making sure there is enough for you and if Katsuki doesn't have enough for their food like last time."

Izuku chuckled as she remembered the last time they went food shopping. "Thanks," she said as she zipped it up and placed it over her shoulder just as a knock came from the door, "That's him! Love you and I'll be back soon."

"Be careful!" Inko called out as she saw her child leaving.

"I will!" She said before closing the door. She turned and smiled as she saw her friend, "Got a list this time?" She asked with a raised brow.

She watched as Katsuki's cheeks pinkened a bit and he responded, "Uh yeah. I also got money for everything."

Izuku chuckled as she nodded and followed him down the stairs, "So when is your exam?" She had to ask him.

"In three days at his agency. I have no clue what it is going to be and he said he's paying for all travel and other other expenses," he said as he lead her down the road to the closest store. It was only a few minutes down the road.

"I hope I get a call soon," she said as she puffed her cheeks out in irritation, "I haven't even heard of this Hero Approval things until the receptionist said something about it."

"She told me that people won't know about it until they turned in their application. She said it was to weed out the unmotivated ones and the ones that wanted to slack on by," Katsuki said as they walked into the store. He grabbed a cart for them to use from the cart line before moving onto getting all of the non perishables first.

"I mean that makes sense in a way," she said as she began putting things in the cart including the things she was getting, "There has been a decrease in Hero activities for the last decade while Villain activity has risen."

"Did you see the news about the Sludge villain that attacked us? How it got away?" he said as he added a giant bag of white rice to the cart.

"Yeah, I mean why would you want to break someone like him out anyway? He's not that good of a villain and his Quirk isn't that good. I didn't even make an in depth analysis on him because of it," she said finishing out her list of things to get. Katsuki was about to speak again when her phone went off.

Izuku looked down at the phone in her hand and at the unknown number. "Hello?" she said answering the phone.

 _"Hello, is this Ms. Izuku Midoriya?"_

"Yes this is she,"

 _"This is Raina with the United Hero's Agencies. You put your application this afternoon,"_

"Oh! Yes! Ms. Raina how are you?"

 _"I am well, thank you for asking. And yourself?"_

"I'm doing great thank you. How can I help you?"

 _"Well your application was accepted by a Hero. If you accept I'll give you the details on where to meet your Hero to take your Approval Exam,"_

"Yes! Yes I accept! I wasn't expecting such a quick phone call,"

 _"Yes well your profile was quickly snatched up just like your friends', Mr. Bakugo. Anyway, your Hero would like to meet you three days from today at his agency in Roppongi in Minato, Tokyo.*"_

"Roppongi? Tokyo?" She knew only one person who's agency was there.

 _"Yes! Number One Hero! All Might would like to be your Examiner for the Approval test!"_

* * *

*According to the fandom Wiki for BNHA in episode 5 of the sub it is said that this is where All Might's agency is located.

POLL!

Guys, I need some help in choosing Izuku's Hero Name! I want something else other than Deku like a lot of other people are choosing in their fanfictions. I have a few in mind however I want to hear what you guys would call my version of Fem!Izuku. Please feel free to post your suggestion in the reviews or in a PM!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Nuggies! So, I'm new to this series and I apologies if I make any mistakes on this. Feel free to correct me (NICELY) in the comments if I do get something wrong. So unlike usual BNHA fanfictions this one will feature FEM!IZUKU and has a quirk I made up with the help of topics from tumblr.

Pairing: OOC!Fem!IzukuxOOC!Katsuki

Rating: M

Chapter Warning(s): None

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to My Hero Academia. I do however claim ownership to the Quirk(s) I make up.

Thank you XxXxLoveTheGamexXxX and DragonshadowRyukage for their name suggestions.

The Invoker Hero: Enchantress/Enchanter

Usagi (Rabbit)

If anyone else has any other name suggestions feel free to leave in it a review or in a PM. I'll be sure to make it into a poll for you guys to choose from after I get enough names to make it into a worthy poll.

So far there is:

TIH: Enchanter(ess)

Usagi

Or mine

The Guardian Hero: Summoner

* * *

It was three days after the phone call at the grocery store and Izuku still can't believe who wanted to be her Examiner. She had finished that night she got the call in a daze. Kacchan had to guide her through the store and back to her place, but she didn't even remember any of it. When she got home she blurted out that All Might wanted to be her Examiner when her Mom asked what was wrong.

Needless to say her Mom was shocked and was excited for her since she knew how much of a fan her daughter was. The last three days were a blur to Izuku as she got ready to make her trip to Roppongi. She had gotten an email from Ms. Raina with the details for her Exam. She was to go to the train station and get her ticket for her ride. It was only a one way, but All Might would buy her a return ticket with or without the Approval.

She packed a few snacks for the trip along with a few bottles of water and a few flavor packets in case she wanted to flavor the water. She packed a few outfits as well since she didn't know how long she was going to be there as well as an outfit that she could wear for her test. It wasn't a Hero outfit, but it was an athletic outfit that she had worn before and knew she's be comfortable in for the test. She packed anything and everything she thought she needed before setting it down by the front door.

Her train left the next day early in the morning letting her make it Roppongi mid to late afternoon. At the moment she was sitting down at the table with her Mom finishing any paperwork she needed got get done to take with her. She was sipping on her cooling tea as she scratched on the paper with her pen. Standing by the stove cooking dinner was her Mom. She was really proud of her mom since the small green haired woman decided to join BakuMom in her morning exercising and she had lost quite a few pounds making her more toned than she was before.

Beside her on the table was one of her newest summons and she was spending time with her trying to make the Bond between them deeper. She was tiny and only the size of regular house cat with emerald green scales. From the top of the head between her horn down her back and making a soft tuft of fur at the end of her tail was a soft creme color fur that she loved having stroked. She had four legs with sharp claws at the end of each paw and two large bright white scales above her eyes. Her eyes matched the two bright scales. Izuku decided her name would be Koharu. She spelled it the way that Ko meant small and Haru was spelled spring so her name meant small spring.

It fit the small serpent like dragon since she was tiny and she loved being around Izuku and Inko's many plants. In fact the little summon made them thrive making Izuku think that she had earthly or nature like powers, but she wasn't trained in them like her Enzo was trained in his fire. She would have to help the little one train her power.

Koharu made a soft cooing sound as she stretched out her body like a cat making Izuku chuckle. She had a feeling that this little summon would be a permanent summon with the way she acted. Izuku sat back and rubbed her wrist since it was sore, but she was happy that the paperwork was done. "Finally," she said as she got up and grabbed the work. Koharu made a soft chirping sound and curiously looked up at her, "I'll be right back," she said to the summon before moving to put the papers in her bag.

She hurried back to the table and grabbed Koharu before giving her a few scratches. "She is one of your more adorable summons," Inko said as she gave the small summon a piece of chicken. Koharu gave her mom a soft purring sound as she ate the food.

"She really is," Izuku said as she sat down, "So tomorrow is the big day. I'm really nervous. I mean what if All Might doesn't approve me?! Then all my dreams about becoming a Hero is down the drain!"

Ink laughed softly as she watched her child ramble and create scenarios. "Izu you'll be fine," she said trying to calm her child, "There's no way you won't be Approved. You're serious about this. You're dedicated. You've been training since you were little by yourself and with Katsuki to keep fit and you get stronger everyday. You'll do fine."

Izuku let out a small breath and gave her mom a grateful smile, "Thanks Mom," she softly as Koharu nuzzled her cheek, "You always know how to calm me down when I get into my little rambles."

"Well, now that you're done trying to freak yourself out. Let's eat dinner then it's bedtime for little Heroes," Inko said with a soft laugh as she saw Izuku blush. She always called Izuku a Little Hero when she was younger and she said she wanted to be a Hero. They always played games were she was a damsel in distress while Izuku played Hero to rescue her from one of Izuku's summons.

"Alright Mom," she said as she got up to make her plate. After another small scratch for Koharu she sent the little serpent away. She quickly ate her food before telling her Mom goodnight as she made her way to her room. She quickly took a shower and got ready for bed after braiding her half dried hair. After a moment looking for clothes to wear the next day she went to bed with butterflies dancing in her belly.

* * *

When Izuku woke up the butterflies she fell asleep with in her belly intensified to a battering ram against her insides. She was completely nervous as she got ready for the day. She put on the slate grey skinny jeans she pulled out the night before with a red flowy tank and her red and black tennis shoes. She kept her hair in the braid she put it in last night before throwing on her black leather jacket.

She took a deep breath as she looked around to make sure she got everything and gasped when she saw her Hero Analysis book still on her desk. She rushed forward to grab it along with a pen, pencil, and a sharpie in case she was able to get any autographs while in Tokyo. She hurried down the stairs once she had a look at the time. She really needed to get going.

She saw her Mom just laying out breakfast for her which she was thankful it was light since she was about to get on a train. She quickly downed her oatmeal and toast with her orange juice before she put her things away in her Mom's car. She had an hour to get to the station and unlucky for her it was a half an hour away and that's not including traffic. All she could hope was that there wasn't terrible traffic this early in the morning.

Inko smiled as she watched her daughter hurry around as she herself gathered her purse and other things. She also grabbed a to go drink to take with her before she walked out to the car. She ushered her daughter into the car before getting in herself and starting it. She noticed as she drove her daughter was getting less and less nervous and instead was getting more excited.

Thankfully there wasn't a lot of traffic and they got to the train station with fifteen minutes to spare. She walked with her daughter as she helped carry her things to get her ticket. Inko waited with Izuku until her train arrived.

"I'll make sure to tell you if I have to stay longer than we thought. I wouldn't be surprised if I had to stay at least the night," Izuku said as she stepped aboard the train with her bag at her feet. She had one smaller bag with more personal things and a few snacks over her shoulder while he clothes and other things were in the one at her feet.

"Thank you," Ink said as she smiled at her only child. She heard the horn for the train ring out signaling for last minute passengers to get on. "Well you better hurry and get settled before the train starts moving. Message me when you get there and get to the Agency or where ever you are staying the night," she said as she gave Izuku one last hug, "and remember if you are ever in trouble do not hesitate to use your Quirk."

"I'll remember Mom and I'll be sure to message you," she said as she hugged her back. She pulled away to pick up her bag and took a deep breath, "Alright! It's time for me to go! When I get back I'll be Approved!"

"That's my girl," Inko said as she stepped back, "I'll see you when you get back. Love you!"

"Love you too!" Izuku said before she went further into the train. She walked down the hall to find the cabin she was assigned and looked wide eyed when she found it in the first single class quarters.

The cabin was larger than a regular cabin and it had a small couch, bed, and there was a table for someone in case they needed to do work during their ride. She placed her bags down on the bed as she looked around. This was honestly too much. All Might didn't have to do this especially on someone just coming to take a test that wasn't guaranteed for someone to succeed. She sighed and grabbed a few things from her bag as she settled in for the long ride.

* * *

Half way through the ride Izuku got a snapchat from Kacchan. It was a picture of a letter in the mail. She zoomed in on the picture and saw a logo for Endeavor's Agency. She gasped and sat up. She quickly took a picture of the cabin room and sent him back a snap questioning if he was going to open it.

She chuckled a few minutes later when she got a video snap of him opening it one handed tearing the envelope open. She waited and waited for the next snap when she got one of a burned paper and in all caps 'I FUCKING PASSED!' She laughed loudly and sent back her congratulations, but asked why it was burnt. He sent back that it was an accident and he got too excited. It only made her laugh louder. She sent back a picture of her laughing and a text saying, 'Only you Kacchan.'

After a few more snaps sent back and forth she set her phone aside before grabbing her laptop to watch a few videos on youtube. She lost track of time and before she knew it the Engineer sounded over the intercom.

"Attention to all passengers! We will be stopping in ten minutes at the Tokyo station. I repeat! We will be stopping in ten minutes at the Tokyo station. Thank you for choosing to ride Shinkansen Lines and I hope you all have a great day!"

She packed her laptop up along with it's charger before shouldering the bag. She grabbed her other bag and got ready to get off the train. She wondered who was going to meet her at the station since she didn't know exactly where the Agency was. She sat on the couch impatiently waiting for the last ten minutes of the ride. She looked down at her phone and saw that it was later than she thought it was at six in the evening.

She felt the train slow down and hurried to stand up to get off. When she was finally able to get off and looked around the station only to find a female with a sign with her last name on it. The woman was taller than she was with light silver hair and grey eyes. Her skin was different than other people skin and she thought it was the woman's quirk making it a dark charcoal grey color. "Hello," Izuku said softly as she walked over to her, "I'm Izuku Midoriya."

The woman smiled, "Hello, Ms. Midoriya. I'm the Ashen Hero: Blaze, but while I am in citizen clothes you can call me Shiraz Ukita, or just Ukita. I'm here to take you to the Agency, but as late as it is All Might instructed me to take you to the closest hotel to rest for rest of the day. I'll get you tomorrow early morning to take you to the Agency," she explained as she led Izuku to the exit of the building.

"Okay," the teen said as she followed Ukita, "Can I use my Quirk in the building? It's just this is a new city and I'm alone here."

"What is your Quirk? It won't harm anyone will it?" Ukita asked as she unlocked her car for them. She gestured for Izuku to get in.

"It's a Summoning Quirk. I can summon creatures," Izuku explained now inside the car. She didn't want to explain it outside where anyone could hear it.

"Summoning," Ukita murmured as she began to drive, "That sounds like a very interesting Quirk, Izuku. I wouldn't mind seeing it tomorrow when you come to the Agency. I think it'll be okay as long as the creature you summon doesn't hurt anyone or cause any damages."

"I'll show you tomorrow," Izuku promised as she smiled at Ukita. In no time at all they made it to the hotel she would be staying at. She was showed in by Ukita and got her room key before the Hero left for the night. She was shown the elevator by the very nice staff and started to head to her room. From the elevator she called her Mom to let her know she made it and that she was staying in a hotel room for the night and that tomorrow she would be going to the Agency.

She talked about the Hero she met and that she hoped that she's get know the Hero as well as the others at the Agency soon. Once she made it to her room and bade her Mom a goodbye as she set the bags down.

She glanced at the time and saw that it was half past seven at night and decided to head to bed early. She gathered her night things and jumped in the shower since she felt gross after sitting for hours in a train. As Izuku towel dried her hair she decided she wanted Enzo tonight to make her feel safer, but she'd summon him a bit smaller so he could fit on the bed with her.

With a small roar her favorite Drake appeared in a flash of green. She laid down on her bed after turning the main lights off, but with her beside lamp still on. She relaxed on the bed as Enzo jumped up making the bed move slightly despite his smaller size. She smiled as the Fire Drake curled up beside her with his head on her belly and with him being so close she was able to give him the scratches and rubs on his horns that he loved so much.

It wasn't too long after relaxing that she turned off the light and fell into a light sleep with her belly once again filled with butterflies.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Nuggies! So, I'm new to this series and I apologies if I make any mistakes on this. Feel free to correct me (NICELY) in the comments if I do get something wrong. So unlike usual BNHA fanfictions this one will feature FEM!IZUKU and has a quirk I made up with the help of topics from tumblr.

Pairing: OOC!Fem!IzukuxOOC!Katsuki

Rating: M

Chapter Warning(s): None

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to My Hero Academia. I do however claim ownership to the Quirk(s) I make up.

Thank you, AzureNoiz, who suggested Pneuma and Scath/Scathach, and Tuah Kayne,who suggested Flidais!

So in the Poll we have:

TIH: Enchanter(ess) (2)

Usagi (1)

The Guardian Hero: Summoner (5)

Pneuma (New-Ma)

Scath/Scathach

Flidais

Feel free to place your votes in the comments or in a PM! You all have a few chapters to vote and please one vote per person!

* * *

Izuku sighed softly as she shuffled through her suitcase. Most of her clothes were on the floor rumpled and sad looking as she tried to find something suitable to wear. She didn't know if she needed to wear workout clothes or just bring them and wear other clothes. She let out a small groan making Koharu peak her head up from where she was making her nest among the clothes on the floor.

She let out a small chirp in question making Izuku chuckle at the inquisitive sound. "I'm okay, just a little frustrated is all," she said to sooth the small dragon. It was this morning in fact that she found out one of Koharu's powers. She was shaving and had accidentally cut herself bad when her razor slipped. The small dragon scurried into the bathroom when she heard Izuku curse and squeaked when she saw the blood. The next thing Izuku knew the cut was healed and the blood was gone.

Her new little summon could heal small things!

"Aha!" she exclaimed as she pulled out the work out clothes she knew she packed. She quickly slipped the clothes on before looking in the mirror. Her leggings were a dark grey with a darker grey almost black wide stripe down each leg while her shirt, while tight, was comfortable and lighter grey in color with two of her favorite anime characters on it, Ciel and Sebastian from Kuroshitsuji.

She threw on socks and shoes just before a knock came from the door. "Who is it?" she called out as she grabbed a small bag with a change of clothes and other hygienic things along with her phone charger. She slipped her phone into a thigh pocket her leggings had as a reply came through the door.

"It's Ukita!"

"Be right there!" She replied back before whistling for Koharu. The small green dragon flew over and wrapped her thin body around Izuku's shoulders and neck. She grabbed her room card before making her way to the door. Opening it she greeted Ukita, who was looking at Koharu with wide eyes, "Good morning!"

"M-Morning," she said as she let her eyes gaze over the reptile over the teens shoulders.

"This is Koharu! She's a new summon so I'm Bonding with her before we determine if we have a temporary Bond or a permanent Bond," she explained as she scratched under Koharu's chin.

"And what is she?" Ukita asked as they made it over to the elevator.

"She's a Nature Spirit," she said as she heard Koharu chirp, "I had to look into them again to make sure that is what she is, but she's a Nature Spirit. They can change forms from their original form to suit what the nature around them needs. This is her original form. She's a bit too young to change into other forms, but from what I read and understood she can change into so many forms there isn't quite a number recorded. They also change with the seasons when they get older. So around this time next year her green scales will turn amber-ish to match the fall season. There's really a lot more to it than that."

Ukita's eyes got even wider than they were when she saw the little dragon. It sounded like the little dragon would almost be a power house when she got older. "How big will she get?" Ukita asked unlocking her car for them. Izuku put her bag in the back before hopping in the front.

"She'll always continue to grow. The only time she'll stop growing is when she passes away," Izuku said softly as Koharu slipped down to her lap, "The largest one on file though was 99 feet at death. He was the last ruler of the Nature Spirits so it is understandable that he would be quite large."

"Wait?! Ruler?" she asked turning to her when she stopped at a red light.

The green haired teen nodded, "Mhmm! As a Summoner I have to be granted permission to Summon from a particular specie. So in essence I have to have a meeting with the ruler of each Summon to be granted permission. After being deemed worthy I may Summon creatures of that specie as long as they consent to the Summon. If I am not deemed worthy I may challenge the judgement and prove why I would be worthy through one of their tasks. Usually it's raising one of them, but sometimes is by combat."

"Okay. You're Quirk sounds so much more complicated than what you said before," Ukita said as she slowed the car down into a parking space.

"It kind of is, but it is completely worth it," she said as she bade Koharu a goodbye. It was never a good idea in her opinion to enter an Agency with a Summon. She didn't want to be perceived as a threat.

"So what they have like pocket dimensions they live in?" she asked as they got out of the car.

Izuku shook her head this time, "Nope! They have their own worlds they live in. Places that no human has ever entered. I mean there must be some truth to the legends and myths we have here, right?" She gave the darker skinned woman a sly little smile before grabbing her bag and skipping ahead of her towards the entrance doors.

She waited for Ukita to catch up and open the doors before entering herself. The teen stopped and looked around the Agency. She saw many people in the building several of them were Heroes while others looked like civilians that did paperwork. The ceiling was high and the floors were white tile while the walls were a creme color. The furniture was a dark wood and their were beige colored rugs here and there by couches and chairs. "It's really nice in here," she said softly as she kept looking around.

"I give you my thanks dear girl," came a deep voice from behind her. She jumped slightly and looked behind her.

"All Might," she said softly as her eyes widened. Standing there was All Might just as large as she thought he was. He stood a few feet taller than she was and was just as muscular as his pictures depicted.

"Indeed! It is I! All Might!" he said with a boisterous laugh, "Now my dear girl, you are here for your test. So, if you'll follow me I'll take you to the training area," he said as he gestured to inconspicuous doors behind him. She would have never guessed that was were the training area was.

She nodded as she stepped forward to follow him. She barely noticed as Ukita left her to do her duties. Izuku's mind blanked for a moment when the doors were opened. The room was large with a high vaulted ceiling that she was sure she and her Summons would be comfortable flying around in. The floor wasn't an actual floor. It was mainly dirt, but their were areas that were more water based, heat based, or grass. She was absolutely stunned.

"This is amazing," she said as she kept looking around wide eyed. She could easily Summon Enzo in his regular size and he would have fun running around.

"Thank you dear girl," All Might said as he placed his hands on his hips, "Now are you ready to know what you will be doing?"

"Yes please!" she said eagerly as she gave him her full attention.

"Excellent! Now, your testing will be broken down into several parts. First part is understanding your Quirk. The next part is to work your Quirk until you're dead tired by using it over and over. By then it should be time for lunch. After we eat you'll be tested on just yourself, how athletic you are, your reflexes, just a basic physical given by a doctor we have on hand. After the physical you'll get to really show off. We have a few robotics you'll fight both with and without your Quirk. The last thing you'll do is the most important task; Rescue. Where we will have a few animatronics you will have to save from different scenarios," he said as he watched her just get even more excited and determined. He honestly saw a little of him in her.

"I'm ready when you are All Might!" she exclaimed as she smiled and just barely kept herself from bouncing in place.

"Perfect! Now let's head to a private room where we will talk about your Quirk," All Might said as he led her out of the room and down the hall. She excitedly followed him into an elevator where he hit the top floor button. The elevator was silent except for the mechanical noises, but thankfully it wasn't an uncomfortable silence.

She stepped out of it a few moments later and followed him down the hall to the only door at the end of it. She assumed it was his office and when the doors opened she realized she was right. There was a large desk in front of a wall of windows over looking Tokyo. The look downstairs with the dark furniture and lighter floors and walls followed into the office, but she could see a few personal touches. She saw newspaper clippings of accomplishments of Heroes that had or is working in the Agency. She also saw to one side that that there was a decent sized fireplace with comfortable looking couches in front of it.

She watched All Might gather a few things from his desk before gesturing to the couches. "Over there dear girl," he said as he walked over, "Anything to drink?"

"Water please," she said as she took off her bag and placed it down beside the couch before taking a seat. As she thought the couches were really comfortable. She turned as she felt the other side dip down and saw All Might sitting there placing papers and bottles of water on the coffee table.

"Now how about we get down to business," he said as he turned in the seat to face her. He had a clipboard on his lap with the papers he grabbed along with a pen. "Now from what I read on your profile. Your Quirk is called Summoning?" he asked as he looked at her.

She saw how intense his blue eyes were from this close as she moved to sit like him. It was more comfy this way than the previous way she sat. She nodded and smiled, "That is correct."

"Tell me about it," he said as he reached over and grabbed his own water to take a sip.

"In simple terms I have the capabilities to Summon creatures, domestic like a cat or dog or even mythical like a dragon or a gryphon, as long as I hold a contract with their specie. I also have to know everything about that specie before even attempting a Summon. After Summoning and seeing if we are compatible with each other we can decided to either have a temporary or permanent Bond. To temporary Bond to a Summon I must ask for their help each time I want to Summon them and it takes a lot more energy from me to Summon them and keep them here in this plane. To permanently Bond with a Summon means that they the best compatibility wise to me and that they want to stay with me forever. It takes less energy to Summon a permanent Bonded Summon and I can keep them here longer. The more time I have with a Summon the longer they are able to stay," she explained before getting a drink of her water. Her throat was already parched from talking.

"So can you Summon human like creatures? Say like a Mermaid or a Valkyrie?" All Might asked as he wrote a few things down on the paper as she talked.

"Mhmm! I already have a Mermaid contract, but I am working on a Valkyrie contract. It's been a bit hard getting that one. I want to make sure I am fully prepared since if I am not deemed worthy by the Ruler of the specie then they could attack me," she said as she put the lid back on the water.

"What do you mean by that? Ruler?" he asked as his blond brows furrowed.

"To get a contract with a specie I have to enter their domain and speak with the Ruler of the specie to even have a chance of getting a contract. Think of it like if someone wanting to use one of the Heroes contracted under you and they just take them without consent from you or them to put them to work against their will. You would do anything to get them back, wouldn't you? You would have rather the person who took your Hero to have asked you, but since they didn't you have every right to get rid of the problem in any way you please," she explained the best way possible she could think of, "So I have to get the Ruler's permission to get a contract to Summon someone under their Rule."

"Ah I understand that now," he said as he nodded, "Now tell me about your permanent Summons? It would probably be best to work with them for now until you can fully take the energy drain from a temporary Summons safely."

She gave him a huge smile, "I have five permanent Summons, but I hope to add more soon! The first Summon I have is Enzo, a Fire Drake, and he's my first ever summon. He has the capabilities to cast fire at his foes if tearing them with his teeth or claws didn't put them down. In his original form he is as large as a two story house, but since he is a permanent Bonded Summon I can change his size depending on how much energy I give the Summon.

I then have, Koharu, she's my newest permanent Summon. She's just a baby at the moment. Only three feet long. She's a Nature Spirit. Her abilities give her control over everything nature whether it be the weather, the temperature, the seasons, how and what plants grow at the time, how things thrive, or things die, but as I said she's a baby and hasn't learned those types of things yet.

The next Summon I have is Leothain. He's a giant lion with wings and large antler like horns. He's usually the one I fly with if I need to fly. He's a Warrior of his race. He's a Chimera. He's a pure fighter.

The next Summon I have I would prefer for her to not get out in any way. She's a last resort battle Summon or a special medical Summon. Her name is Pyra and she's a Phoenix Summon. Her feathers are a mix of silver and gold. I had accidentally Summoned her when I was younger, but was fortunate that she didn't bear any ill will to being Summoned and decided to stay when she realized how clumsy I was. She treats me like I am her hatchling. Her abilities can raze a battle field when Summoned to battle or heal a person from a fatal wound when Summoned as a Healer. She can fix any injury whether it be recent or years past. She's even brought someone back from the dead. She's able to communicate with humans.

My last permanent summon is Lazu. He's a dwarf fae dragon. He's my recon Summon since he's so tiny he's perfect for infiltration to give me information about the building for about the people inside it. He has black matte scales, black fairy wings, and black eyes. His specialty abilities is that he's also able to communicate with humans and he can bend shadows to his will so he can hide in them or hide others. He's about the size of my forearm."

All Might looked at her in shock when he heard about Phoenix. Such a Summon would be disastrous in the wrong hands. "I understand dear girl. I'll be sure that information will not reach others ears," he vowed as he placed the papers down, "Now it is time for the next part. Let's depart to the training field once more."

Izuku nodded before taking another drink of her water. She capped it and stood up along with All Might. She also watched him as he walked away with the paper to put it in a safe behind his desk. "So what exactly am I doing in the training room?" she asked as they once again entered the elevator.

"You'll be Summoning your Summons as many times as you can at various sizes as you said you can. Well you said you could for Enzo at least what about the others?" he asked as he turned to look down at her.

"I can change Enzo's size, but for the other four I cannot. Leothain simply won't let me and I don't have complete control over Pyra to change her. Koharu is still a baby and hasn't reached a size that is stable enough for her to be changed. Lazu is a dwarf of his kind. He's genetically unable to change size. The rest of his kind are twice his size," she explained before the elevator doors opened for them to leave. She walked beside All Might to the doors they had entered previously to the wide training room.

"Ah, well that doesn't change the fact you will the Summoning all of them. For Enzo you'll change his size each time you Summon him. If you would like you can Summon them and explain what you are doing before the test starts. Can you Summon more than one at a time?" he asked as he fully closed the doors.

"I can Summon as many as my energy will let me," she said as she walked further into the room, "Some Summons require a phrase before Summoning while others simply need a feeling to be Summoned."

"Summon Enzo first," he said as he stood yards away from her just to make sure she had enough room.

"How large?" she questioned as she turned to him for a moment before turning back to the empty space.

"As big as he can get," All Might said with a smile quirking at his lips.

She sent him a beaming smile before nodding. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she began Summoning Enzo. She poured energy into his Summon making so he could grow bigger and bigger.

All Might watched as she was covered in a bright almost acidic green color. It flowed around her before it shot away from her to the empty area in front of her. He watched as the green wisps grew larger and larger before a large roar that shook the building broke the wisps away leaving the largest reptile he had ever seen standing in place.

Izuku opened her eyes and smiled as she peered up at her very first Summon. "Enzo!" she said happily as the tall reptile moved to lay down so he could see her better. She approached the downed Drake and leaned against the warm scales. "How are you doing love?" she asked as she ran her hand over smooth scales. He rumbled softly to her making her smile. "I'm in the middle of the Approval test. Remember I told you about it last night. My task is to Summon you guys until I'm exhausted so be ready for a lot of Summoning okay?"

She giggled as Enzo let out a soft hiss in consent. She turned to All Might and saw that he had a shocked look on his face. "Enzo this is All Might. All Might meet Enzo," she said with a small laugh.

"Very impressive my dear," he said as he smiled, "Can you Summon the others with him out?"

"I can Summon at least Koharu and Lazu, but with Leothain I would have to reverse Enzo's Summoning before Summoning him," she explained as she kept her hand on Enzo.

"And is there a limit to how far they can be away from you?" he asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"As far as I know there is not," she replied with a small thoughtful expression on her face, "I'll summon Koharu and Lazu now." Once again she was surrounded with a green wisp before it broke twice revealing her small green serpent like dragon and a very tiny black dragon. Koharu looked around with a small hurring sound, but Lazu quickly ducked into Izuku's shirt preferring the smaller and darker location. She giggled as she felt his soft scales brush against her ribs. She quietly explained what she was doing to them both getting affirmative responses back she reversed Summoned them all back.

"Well I guess it's Leothain's turn," she said as small beads of sweat began to coat her forehead. She hadn't really done much Summoning before and it was quickly draining her.

All Might saw her getting quickly tired and held back a smile. She was doing better than he thought she would. He watched as she once again covered in the green wisps before they revealed a large white lion. Leothain was about half the size of Enzo when the reptile was full sized. He had large white feathered wings and large black branching horns attached for his forehead. He saw what she meant about the Summon being a Warrior. The beast was covered in scars. Some new and some old.

Izuku took a deep breath as she fell to her knees. Leothain let out a soft rumble in question. She quickly explained why he was Summoned before her energy left her and he was reversed Summoned. She fell forward but caught herself with her hands panting for breath. It had been a while since she felt this tired from Summoning.

"You did well," All Might said as he approached her, "You may not have been able to Summon them back to back, but you had used a lot of energy Summoning them at their sizes. I can see why you're so tired after Enzo and Leothain."

"Th-Thanks," she said as she moved back to sit back against her legs. She grabbed the bottle she thoughtfully packed in her bag and took sips.

"Let's take a small break for lunch before the rest of the tests," he suggested, "You have your physicals afterwards." She smiled and nodded appreciatively as she slowly got up and followed him out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey Nuggies! So, I'm new to this series and I apologies if I make any mistakes on this. Feel free to correct me (NICELY) in the comments if I do get something wrong. So unlike usual BNHA fanfictions this one will feature FEM!IZUKU and has a quirk I made up with the help of topics from tumblr.

Pairing: OOC!Fem!IzukuxOOC!Katsuki

Rating: M

Chapter Warning(s): Mentions of past abuse, miscarriage and rape

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to My Hero Academia. I do however claim ownership to the Quirk(s) I make up.

So in the Poll we have:

TIH: Enchanter(ess) (3)

Usagi (1)

The Guardian Hero: Summoner (9)

Pneuma (New-Ma) (2)

Scath/Scathach

Flidais (1)

Feel free to place your votes in the comments or in a PM! You all have a few chapters to vote and please one vote per person!

* * *

After a very yummy lunch Izuku was lead to a med room in the back by Ukita as All Might had to go do a few things for the police. She honestly didn't mind that he left to work as she knew that he had to be a very busy man being the number one hero! He did tell her that it wouldn't take long and that he would be back after the physicals and if he wasn't that she was welcome to hang around the Agency. All Might even told her that she could keep one of her Summons out and about so she decided to keep Koharu out since she was still in the Bonding phase and she was still a baby that wanted to explore and play.

The med room she was lead to was more like a rehab med room than a regular med room. Izuku looked around at all of the equipment seeing weight lifts and treadmills along with other things for a gym rather than a doctors room making her mind race as she began to think that regular physicals were completely different than physicals that Heroes get. She had a feeling that she would be exhausted after doing this. She stood in one spot as Ukita left the room to get the physician that would be monitoring her from another room.

A few moments later she saw Ukita walking down the hall with a rather skinny male behind her in a lab coat, black slacks, and a white button down with leather shoes. She watched as they approached her with smiles on their face making her relax from the tense posture she had gotten. Koharu chirped softly from Izuku's shoulder before nuzzling her Summoner.

"Hello, you must be Ms. Midoriya. I am Dr. Oishi Ryo, please call me Dr. Ryo," he said extending a hand for her to shake. She sent him a small smile as she shook his hand taking in the dark hair and dark eyes of the doctor.

"Please it's Izuku," she said once the handshake was dropped.

"Of course, now let's begin all of the basics before we get into all of this," he said as he gestured to the room they were in, "Step back here and we'll get started. I'll have her back here in a few," he said the last part to Ukita as he turned and started walking down the hall to what Izuku assumed was his office. She scurried after him and walked into a room she was more familiar with for a doctor.

She went and sat on the bed provided as Dr. Ryo gathered a stethoscope, a blood pressure cup, a thermometer, and a few other medical instruments. She sat there as her heart rate, respiration, and blood pressure was taken and recorded before she was made to stand up for her height and weight. Dr. Ryo commented that she had a more toned body than most teens her age and complimented her on her dedication on wanting to be a Hero. He had also checked her hearing and vision.

"Now onto the nitty gritty question part of the physical," he said once the green haired teen sat down, "First of all how well are you sleeping?"

"Very well," Izuku said as she placed her hands on her lap, "I get between 7-9 hours a night."

"And your appetite?"

"I tend to eat a lot more than some others due to my high metabolism."

"Any health issues you may have that you're concerned about?"

"Not currently."

"Are you sexually active?"

"Nope."

More and more questions were asked as the time slowly passed on leaving Izuku a little drained mentally. She was almost jumping for joy after it was done and the actual physical part of the physicals started. She followed Dr. Ryo to the room she was first left in where Ukita was still in playing on her phone.

"So in here we will be testing your strength, endurance, and so on and when you get to the training rooms with All Might I'll be there to monitor your agility and so forth," the doctor said as he lead her to one of the treadmills, "We'll start here and work our way up your body until were done here."

Izuku nodded and waited patiently as she was hooked up to monitors before she was even allowed to step onto the treadmill. The machine started slowly and before she knew it she was full on sprinting while the machines recorded everything from her heart rate to her oxygen levels. She only managed to sprint that fast for a little while until she began to tire out making her give the doctor a small wave letting him know to start slowing down the machine.

Izuku was panting harshly by the time it was done, but she wasn't given much rest as she went straight on through the rest of the physical. After the run the rest of the tests completed faster than she had expected and before she knew it she was standing in the training rooms where she had Summoned before with All Might, Dr. Ryo, and Ukita standing there along with a few others scattered through the rooms to monitor her.

"Now young miss Midoriya," All Might said as crossed his arms over his chest. He had made it back to the Agency a few minutes prior to her finishing the physical in the med room. "Are you trained with any sort of weapon or martial art?" he asked as he was curious. If he Approved her for Hero training she would have to learn something in order for her to protect herself as her Summon fought. He didn't want her to be left unprotected.

Izuku nodded and shifted on her feet slightly before answering, "Mom had me put into a Aikido and Hapkido class with my friend at a young age after a few bullies started beating me up. I also took gymnastics and a few weapons courses. I prefer daggers and a chain scythe."

"Chain scythe? Do you have it with you?" All Might asked a little shocked that a sweet little girl like Izuku knew how to fight with one.

She nodded once again with a smile. "It's in its case in my hotel room. I didn't bring it to the Agency since I didn't know how any of you would react if I just brought a weapon in," she said sheepishly as she shuffled her feet embarrassed, "I can ask Lazu to get it. He can travel through shadows."

"If you would," the large Hero said giving her permission to retrieve the weapon. He watched as the green acidic aura thing surrounded her once more before her Summon was wrapped around her arm. He heard her whisper to Lazu softly and with a small chirp the dragon jumped into her shadow disappearing. It took a few moments but Lazu did come back with a large black case before leaving with a small chirp.

Izuku knelt down and opened the case revealing shining metal and sharp edges. As she brought it out the Heroes noticed that the blade and chains were made of black metal, but still shone brightly as if it were regular steel. Izuku brought both scythe ends out and pressed a button causing the chain to snap into place so it seemed like a regular scythe. The now staffed scythe was taller than Izuku by two feet and the blades faced in opposite directions making it seem like it followed a certain direction.

"This is Mūnkurībā, The Moon Cleaver," She said as she twirled it around a moment before stopping it letting rest against the ground, "As you can see it can transform, for a lack of a better term, from its chained form to a staff form. Mom had it custom made by a weapon maker to work with my quirk so if needed I can Summon through it or I could possibly Summon the strength of one of my Permanent Bonded Summons. I've used Enzo's fire through it before during a training session."

The Heroes around her looked at the weapon with wide eyes as she demonstrated her Summoning quirk through the scythe making the blades catch on fire. "Well as you seem pretty proficient using your weapon of choice we'll just skip that part of the testing. I wouldn't want my Agency to catch on fire at the moment," All Might said with a small laugh, "How about we start the rest of the tests?"

"Mmm!" Izuku gave him a nod in agreement as she put her scythe away. "Ready!" she exclaimed as she stood back up looking at him fire burning bright in her green eyes.

* * *

A few hours had passed since she started the testing and she was laying on the floor panting. Her hair in disarray, her face red and sweat coated, and her chest heaving as her lungs begged for air. Her work out clothes were torn, ripped, and burned in a few places, but she was left relatively unharmed with only a few bruises and scratches. She opened her eyes as she heard someone approach her and saw All Might kneeling beside her with a cold bottle of water.

"You did very well Ms. Midoriya," he said as he helped her sit up, "Better than most people and better than I thought."

"Th-Thanks," she panted out as she opened the bottle and started to sip down the cold liquid.

"I still need to look over everything, but consider yourself Approved," he said with a large smile, "You proved yourself worthy. Be proud of yourself Izuku Midoriya and congratulations."

Izuku looked up at All Might in shock before a rather large smile appeared on her lips.

"Th-Thank you!" she exclaimed as she gripped her bottle tightly in her hands. It kept everything in herself from embarrassing herself by jumping up for joy or even fist pumping the air in excitement.

"It's just in time too. Hero Academy registration is only a few days away. Do you have a school in mind?" He asked as he helped her up off the floor so they could go get some food as it was about time for dinner.

"UA!" she proclaimed as she followed him on throbbing shaky legs, "My friend and I we've worked so hard up to this point so we could go to UA. It's our dream."

"UA?" he asked before giving her a smile, "I'll be looking for you then!"

She gave him a confused look as they reached the cafeteria. It was large and honestly probably better than her schools cafeteria, "What do you mean?" she asked taking a seat. The table held a small tablet where they could order their food and it would be brought out to them.

"No one knows this but the staff there young miss Midoriya so don't spread it around, but I will be working there for at least the next year," he said as he picked what he wanted to eat before handing the tablet to Izuku.

"Y-You'll be wo-working at UA?" she asked with wide eyes before looking down to choose what she wanted.

"Mhmm," he said as he watched her and when she set the tablet to the side he asked her, "So what made you want to be a Hero?"

Izuku bit her lip softly still looking down at the table before looking up at him. She took a deep breath before answering the question in a soft shaky voice, "When I was younger, about six, my father left me and my mom after he caused her to have a miscarriage that left her unable to have more children. He used to beat us and rape my mom night after agonizing night. No one knew what was going on until the miscarriage happened and mom had to go to the hospital.

I was left alone at home while my mom slipped into a coma and by the time I was found I was almost dead from infected wounds and being starved and dehydrated. Mom's old friend Mitsuki Bakugo found me when she hadn't heard from Mom in a few days laying on the cold kitchen floor. My father left us to die and no one has seen any hair of him since. From that day on I wanted to be a Hero. I wanted to be there for others when no one else could be. I want to be there for others to help them like I wish I had someone to help me and my Mom."

All Might had not expected the words that left her mouth. He had assumed that she would say what most others would and say that she wanted to be a Hero because they were cool or because she wanted money, but she didn't. She had an actual reason to want to be a Hero and he honest to god admired her for it. For her strength. She would be a worthy Heir.

"Ms. Izuku Midoriya," he said softly capturing her attention, "I will do everything that is in my power to make sure your dream comes true."

A few silent moments passed as the food arrived for them, but it wasn't an awkward silence. A few more silent moments passed before two small soft words passed through shaky lips, "Thank you."


	7. Chapter 7

Hey Nuggies! So, I'm new to this series and I apologies if I make any mistakes on this. Feel free to correct me (NICELY) in the comments if I do get something wrong. So unlike usual BNHA fanfictions this one will feature FEM!IZUKU and has a quirk I made up with the help of topics from tumblr.

Pairing: OOC!Fem!IzukuxOOC!Katsuki

Rating: M

Chapter Warning(s):

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to My Hero Academia. I do however claim ownership to the Quirk(s) I make up.

So the poll has ended and the winner is!

The Guardian Hero: Summoner!

Thank you everyone who has voted or put in their name suggestions!

* * *

 _CinnaRoll- 'So we're meeting in front of the school or just meeting in the classroom?'_

 **F-Bomb- 'Classroom. Imma probably get there after you. Mom wants me to stay a little bit longer for something.'**

 _CinnaRoll- 'Everything good?'_

 **F-Bomb- 'You know her. It's the first day of school and the next chapter of our lives. Doesn't help that we decided to start our dangerous careers early. She just wants to baby me a bit longer.'**

 _CinnaRoll- 'Well don't be too much longer. School starts in the next 40.'_

 **F-Bomb- 'I'll be leaving in the next 15. See ya there.'**

 _CinnaRoll- 'See ya.'_

Izuku put her phone away in her pocket before looking up and seeing her reflection in the floor mirror. She adjusted the grey blazer and then the red tie before fixing her black spandex under her skirt. She looked into her reflections eyes before taking a deep breath and with a nod she turned and grabbed her things to take to school.

She threw her black bag over her shoulders before making her way down the stairs. She quickly put her shoes on by the door before telling her mom she was leaving and closed the door on the way out. Izuku hummed softly to a song as she swiped the school card that was sent in the mail at the train terminal to get a pass to school. She was lucky to get into UA where they paid for their students travel if they had to travel by train.

Izuku boarded the train and sighed softly as she held onto the railing so she wouldn't fall over. She made sure her back was to the wall of the train and that she was close, but not too close to the door so she wouldn't get trampled when they got off. She eyed a few people on the train to see if there were anyone her age in the same uniform, but she didn't see anyone. She glanced down at her phone and saw that there wasn't much time left before the train stopped at her stop so she got off from leaning against the wall and went to face the door.

Slowly, but surely the train began to slow then stop as a person over the intercom speak. She didn't bother to listen as she stepped onto the platform and made her way out of the terminal. From there it was a ten minute walk to the school.

When she finally arrived she stopped before the gates and smiled widely. She was finally here! Her and Kacchan's dreams are becoming a reality. She took a deep breath as she took her first step onto the red brick of the walkway and from there her excitement grew and grew as she entered the school for the first time. Everything about the building seemed to sparkle and shine and the care the faculty and students took for their school spoke through the walls and the floor as she saw older students helping the younger ones get to their classes. She saw teachers helping as well and she had to keep herself from meeting each and every Hero she saw. She would never get to the classroom otherwise.

"Why is the door so big?" she murmured to herself as she stopped in front of her homeroom door. The door was easily double her size and she slightly struggled to open the door before it was opened from the other side. Izuku had to catch herself before she fell into the room.

"My apologies! I just wanted to help!" she heard a masculine voice say beside her making her look up at the very tall male teen who opened the door. He was very defined with his strong jawline and muscular physique. His dark blue hair laid orderly on his head yet fell into dark blue eyes.

"No it's okay! I appreciate the help," she said as she gave him a grateful smile, "It was heavier than I expected it would be." She straightened herself out fixing her blazer for a moment before she looked back up at him, "Izuku Midoriya!" She held her hand out for him to shake as she introduced herself.

"Iida Tenya," he said as he shook her hand with a easy going smile on his face. She turned to look at the rest of the class as Iida moved away after their introductions. She spotted many physical Quirk mutations as she went to sit down where she saw her nameplate. Izuku was happy to note that she was by the window.

"Hey there!" she heard a female voice say from behind her making her turn to see who it was. The girl had a light brown bob and kind brown eyes with rosy cheeks and a contagious smile.

"Ochaco Uraraka, at your service," she said still smiling as she held her hand out. Izuku couldn't help but smile back as she introduced herself. She spoke with Uraraka a little longer until she saw Kacchan enter the room with a red head beside him. She gave him a little wave before asking Uraraka about herself. She was happy to say that she had gotten Uraraka's number so they could talk outside of school. She'll be her first friend. Well, her only other friend seeing as her only friend up to this point was Katsuki.

They mingled among their selves until the door opened and a large yellow… caterpillar… thing… wobbled into the room. The yellow caterpillar turned once it was in the middle of the white board and unzipped down the middle to reveal a dark haired man. He wore a black suit with a long grey scarf around his neck. His ice blue-ish white eyes drooped against the dark bag under them and there was a scar under his right eye. "All right listen up. My name is Aizawa Shouta. You all can call me Aizawa-sensei or just Sensei," he drawled out lazily as he rested against the podium at the front of the classroom, "We're gonna head out to the gym for a little introductory session before coming back here to do an ice breaker."

"Sir!" she saw Uraraka raise her hand before speaking again, "Aren't we supposed to go to orientation?"

"Don't care," Aizawa said as he moved to stand up straight behind the podium, "Now get your asses moving."

* * *

Izuku wasn't sure what to expect when she, and the rest of the class, was ordered to change into their gym clothes and meet their teacher in the middle of the room. She tugged at the small shorts she had to change into as she made her way to the others with Uraraka beside her. She moved over to stand by Kacchan as a few more students filed in.

"Alright! Now that everyone took their sweet time getting out of here I'll explain what you'll be doing," their teacher said as he crossed his arms across his chest, "This is a simple test. For the first part I want to see how far you can throw with and without your Quirk. Next one is a simple run, then a standing jump test, then finally a grip test."

She heard the rest of the class become excited that they were gonna start classes first thing and that they were gonna have some fun doing all of this. She even heard a student start to freak out and turned slightly to see a small stature boy with purple hair shaking where he stood.

"There is a twist!" Aizawa spoke louder than his students so they could hear him before stating, "The last place person gets expelled."

Her eyes widened as she turned her gaze to Kacchan, who similarly had wide eyes too. She knew Kacchan and herself was pretty good, thanks to the training they started when they were younger, but she didn't know how the others in the class preformed. "Kacchan," she whispered softly as she saw concerned red eyes look at her, "What if-"

Katsuki cut her off with a sharp look and a gruff, but reassuring, tone to his voice, "Don't think about it. We'll be fine."

She nodded and turned to their teacher as the class finally started to calm down. A few moments later she watched one by one go up as their names were called to preform the first test. She congratulated Uraraka when she got infinity on her score thanks to her zero gravity Quirk. She could feel her heart hammering as she heard her name being called.

Izuku walked forward and at Aizawas' nod she threw it without her Quirk. The ball went a good distance, but it wasn't as far as others had thrown it before her. She bit her lip and looked down before grabbing another ball to throw. She closed her eyes to seek her Bond with Leothain to use his strength to throw the ball. As far as strength goes, Leothain, was definitely her strongest thanks to his training.

When she opened her eyes she was still covered in the acidic green wisps and her eyes changed from her usual green orbs to animalistic golden ones. With a loud lion like roar she launched the ball up and forward since she knew that when the ball hit the wall it would go through it like a hot knife in butter. Izuku turned around only to be greeted with wide eyed looks of her classmates before her teacher called out another name.

She walked back to Kacchan panting slightly as she leaned against him. She watched classmate after classmate throw their balls for the test and silently assessed them herself for a new notebook she would grab on the way home. After everyone was done with the first test they moved on to another part of the gym where they ran as fast as they could against one another in teams of two or three. It was understandable that Iida Tenya won that test since he was the fastest in the class.

The next test was won by Ochaco Uraraka since she was able to go the farthest thanks to her gravity Quirk while the last test was taken by a teen named, Mashirao Ojiro, who had a rather large and very strong tail Quirk. After they were all gathered once again in the classroom their teacher announced that there was no one being expelled.

"What?"

"Hold on!"

"You lied to us?!"

"Now, now, I did this for a reason," Aizawa said as he leaned against his podium, "I wanted to give you all an incentive to do your best. If you had not done your best then I would have failed the entire class and none of you would have been accepted back into a Hero school." Izuku looked at her teacher wide eyed in disbelief as he told them that they would now introduce themselves to each other and tell them about their Quirk.

She watched as the introductions started with the first set in class. The teen had a slim build and a rather feminine face. He has long blond hair, worn flattened down around the majority of his head, spiked and sticking out to the sides at the bottom of it, with a side fringe that curves upwards a little before it does down. He has notably long eyelashes and bright indigo eyes, giving him the appearance of a young prince.

When he spoke it was with an accented Japanese that made him a little hard to understand, "Hello, my name is Yuga Aoyama! I'm from France and I'm excited to be here! My Quirk is as fabulous as I am and called Naval Laser. It's self explanatory, but for all of you who can't grasp the obviousness of the name I can shoot a laser beam from my bellybutton. The only draw back is that I cause damage to my belly if it's used too much at a time!" He gave the class a little laugh before sauntering back to his seat to let the next person go.

The next person up was a girl of medium height. Her shoulders set a little more broadly than some of the other female classmates. Due to her Quirk, or from what she assumes is from her Quirk, her skin is a light shade of pink, and her eyes were square shaped they were a unique black sclera and yellow iris, with notably long eyelashes below and around the sides. Her face is framed by short hair, fluffy and unruly, which is a pleasant pink color, slightly darker than that of her skin. She has two thin, pale yellow horns protruding from her head, hooked squarely and leaning diagonally to opposite sides. Izuku briefly wondered if they served a purpose before her thoughts were interrupted with the girl's introduction.

"Hey-a! The name's Mina Ashido! My Quirk is Acid and it allows me to produce highly corrosive acid along my skin! The only drawback is that the longer I use my acid the quicker my natural resistance fades and my own acid starts eating away at my skin," Mina said with a grin on her face before she went to sit down.

The next person to get up was a girl that was short and slender, compared to her classmates, and she had notably large hands. Her appearance is rather frog-like; she has a very wide mouth, which dips down a little in the middle just like that of a common frog, and oval-shaped eyes with large, black irises. Her hair is a dark sea-green color, and is very long, reaching all the way to her waist, the ends tied together at the bottom in a bow of hair. She has two shoulder-length clumps framing her face, and shorter bangs between her eyes, some of them partially swept to each side.

"Hello, kero," the girl said as her large eyes looked at the class with a noticeably spacey quality to them, "My name is Tsuyu Asui. My Quirk is Frog, kero, and as you can see I have characteristics of a frog. My drawback is the cold. If I get too cold, kero, I become lethargic and unable to move. If its way too cold outside, kero, I go into a hibernate state and I have to get warmed up before I die." Izuku looked at her wide eyed in surprise at her drawback. It's not really common to have such a devastating drawback.

In her thoughts she missed the next person going up, "Hello, I am Tenya Iida," he said as he stood straight backed in front of the classroom, "My Quirk is Engine. My Quirk gives me engine-like protrusions on my legs allowing me to run faster than a car. My drawback is that my Quirk requires fuel. If I run out I can not longer walk or run."

Izuku listened intently to each and every introduction as classmate after classmate got up to introduce themselves as she tried to memorize each Quirk and drawback. She sat back in her seat once it was her Kacchan's turn. "The names Bakugo Katsuki. My Quirk is Explosion. My sweat is filled with nitroglycerin and the more I sweat the bigger the explosion. My drawback is cold weather since it's harder to sweat in cold weather, repeated explosions cause the part of my body I'm using to seize in pain, and making explosions on more than one part of my body at one time causes my explosions to weaken and my body to break down."

As Katsuki went to sit down Izuku could hear her classmates murmuring about his Quirk and how powerful it was, but they were talking about his drawbacks and how bad they were. She took a deep breath before getting up since it was her turn. The green haired teen turned to face her classmates and swallowed around a lump in her throat. She was never good with speaking to crowds.

She waved to them before she started talking, "Hello everyone, my name is Izuku Midoriya. My Quirk is called Summoning. I have the capabilities to Summon creatures, domestic like a cat or dog or even mythical like a dragon or a gryphon, as long as I hold a contract with their specie. I can also use my Summons' strengths as my own if I am unable to Summon them. My drawbacks is if I use too much power to Summon then I pass out and that can be from a few hours to a few days. When I wake up I'm terribly weakened and vulnerable as I am unable to Summon for a few days after waking up." She gave her classmates a small bow before going back to her seat. She could feel the stares as she sat down and turned to see Katsuki give her a small smile which helped calm her down.

After a couple of more introductions Aizawa stood back up at the front of the classroom to talk to the class about a few things, "Alright now that the introductions are over I would like to say congrats to all of you for making it into the Hero course. There will be a few things changing this year thanks to the school board and I have been ordered to tell you all of the changes. All of you have experienced the first change, the Hero Approval applications. This was put forth to make sure that only people serious in being Heroes applied as we've seen a severe drop in the way Heroes conduct themselves and an increase of criminal activity. The next thing is that UA is going to change into a boarding school during this school year. All students that are serious in staying at UA are to have forms filled and turned in before the winter holidays to board. If any of you are worried about costs don't be. The school is providing room and board for those that stay a student at UA. Another thing is that all students are to have a school issued ID which will have to be scanned upon entering school grounds. There are a few more changes, but they aren't being put into the works anytime soon."

"Now that all of that is done the school bell is about to ring. I'll see all of you tomorrow," he said as he left the classroom in stunned silence.


End file.
